Blood Love
by Katananinjay
Summary: I provised my story, I added a little more detail in the first chapter and I'll soon be done with chapter 2 and 3


Hello everybody! My name is Katananinjay. This is my first story ever. If you hate it, I want to know what you don't like about it to make it better,but I might not take all of your suggestions,it will be a mix of blue/blue, red/pink, and green/green. when I'm better at this I might focus on one love story. The people who inspired me to write tkhis story is MysticalRaven, Nietvreis, and Fruitloop-1, so check out their stories.

Momoko's Pov:

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Uuuhhhhh," I groaned ."I don't want to go to school,mom."

From downstairs I heard my mom yell "Momoko,if your late one more time no more sweets for you." Hearing this I sprung from my bed.I'm usually late, but when my sweets are on the line, I wouldn't dare risk it. I went downstairs to see what's for breakfast, lucky for me it was strawberry pancakes,my favorite! My mom makes the best pancakes,in the world, If I had a choice between my Sakomato and my mom's pancakes, the pancakes would win in a long stretch. Anyway, after I finished my breakfast I went to pick my clothes I picked out a pink knee socks,a pink skirt with a red ribbon around it,and a pink shirt. Finally I put on my pink bow. I went outside to see my freinds waiting for me.

Kaoru's Pov:

Miyako and I was talking when I heard a squeak and a slam. I turned to see Momoko wearing her usually pink. I was wearing a black short pants reaching my knee with a green shirt saying "bite me" and my cap. Miyako on the other hand was wearing a blue and white school shirt and a light blue skirt. As she finally saw us, I pretended to look surprised "Oh my God, Momoko is here on time. Miyako it's the end of the world." I saw Momoko with a bright red blush,I laughed at this.

"Kaoru, don't make fun of Momoko like that,now apologies,"Miyako said."or we'll drag into the mall with us to go shopping" she said with a devilish smirk while Momoko laughed.

I put my head down in defeat "Sorry." Don't make Miyako's appearance fool you,she can be just as mean when she wants to. After I said sorry Miyako started laughing as well and in a few seconds we were laughing crazily,to school. I think I saw people staring at us but I didn't care.

Miyako's Pov:

After a while we finally reached school. We went to our lockers,and met up at the back, where our seats were.

We started talking about where we we are going to sit when Himeko came up to us "What do you think of my dress,doesn't it look fabulous."Himeko was wearing a disgusting looking purple, with so much glitter it looked like the fourth of July."I made it my self."she continued.

"Um,it's...unique." I replied, trying not to anger her. Momoko made a fake smiled and nodded.

"What do you think, Kaoru?"Himeko asked. She smiled and started spinning and showing off her dress.

" Horrriblllle." Replied Kaoru rolling the r and the l. Momoko and I tried to stiffle a laugh, but it kept coming out. Himeko gave us a disgusted look and stalked away, when she left we giggled. Everyday Himeko tries to get in our small group. In our school we are the most popular girls. I'm the prettiest girl in school, always having piles on piles of love letters, Kaoru the most athletic person in school, having been in mostly all of the school sports,and finally Momoko,the smartest person in school,having A's on everyone of her test.

All of a sudden our belts started flashing,we all looked confused. After defeating Him a few months back,there was hardly any crime going on except for the occasional bank robberies. We all rose our hand.

" I have a horrible headache."said Momoko"can Kaoru and Miyako take me to the nurse." The teacher said yes, and we raced up the roof stairs and transformed.

Kauro's Pov:

After we transformed, we looked into our compacts and saw the RRB! We haven't seen them in a very long time. I cracked my knuckles, excited of the idea of beating them, again, this is going to be easy. When we finally reached the middle of Townsville. We saw some features that we didn't see on our contacts. It appeared the Ruffs grew slightly older, around our age and a little more masculine, they also had a new costume. They all had a short sleeved top in their respective colors. Blue for Boomer, red for Brick, and green for Butch. Over that they have a leather jacket, with linings in the their respective colors too. They had black pants. When I looked closer, they had belts like ours! Instead of being white, it was black. It also had an** R** instead of our **P.** the only thing that was the same was that in the middle of their contact it had their respective colors.**  
><strong>

"What are you doing here stealing our belt idea!" momoko yelled. She looked furious, one thing I knew was when Blossom is angry, run.

"Calm down pinkie, were just having some fun."Brick replied while blowing up the car with his own laser eyes. Woah, when did they have laser eyes. They started to float up to us. I also realized that Boomer was now taller than Bubbles by 2 inches, Brick was taller than Blossom by 1 inch at least, and Butch and I are the same height. No matter how different they changed we know their weakness.

I gave the girls a devilish smirk,and we got in position. I hate this part, but if it's to get rid of the Ruffs, it's kinda of worth.I kissed my hands and blew it to the Ruffs. The Ruffs started to wretch and shake and fell on the floor unconscious.

" Hooray, For the PowerPuff Girls!" The people of Townsville congratulated us on our victory, but out of no where we were hit with a truck. We quickly got in a fighting stands and turned around to see the Rowdy Ruffs with a sneer on their face.

"Did you really think that would work again, Butterbutt." Butch said. At first I looked surprised that our air kisses didn't work, but then I was angry.

" What did you call me!"I yelled. Did he just call me Butterbut. Butch has a death wish, and I'm going to give it to him.

"Do you have hearing problems,Butt-ter-but." Butch replied sounding out all the syllables.

"Yeah Butterbut." Mimicked Boomer. My face shook with rage, I took out my hammer and hit Boomer with it, that's when all hell broke loose.

Miyako's Pov:

Boomer got up quicklier than expected and I was forced to start fighting.I decided to take out my bubble staff now since Boomer was now a threat.I made my explosive bubbles.

Boomer started laughing. "Oh,no preety little bubbles,what am I going to do?" As soon as he went to touch it the bubble exploded, the bubbles were like a chain reaction and Boomer was blown up. I smirked,I peered into the smoke to see if Boomer was still conscious ,and out of the blue I was hit with bat.I went flying into the ground.I looked up groggily to see Boomer holding a bat. I got up knowing that the girls can't help me .

Kaoru's Pov:

As soon as Boomer was hit Butch relentlessly punched and kicked me. I dodged and as soon as I got an opening I counter attacked with my hammer and hit him in the side of the head. He went flying off, that was easy. As soon as I said that I heard a piercing screech. I held my hands to my ears,but it was still there. I felt something warm at the side of my ears, and I was horrified to see blood.I looked around to see where that noise was coming from, and saw Butch holding a flute.I flew at him and swung my hammer .He flew sideways,and stopped playing that horrible noise. He pulled on his flute,and underneath was a knife.I got in a fighting position,but was distracted when I saw Bubbles flying to the ground. "Bubbles!" I yelled. I felt a stabbing pain in my legs with blood gushing out. I looked at Butch, and was horrified to see blood on his knife.

Momomko Pov:

I took out my Yoyo and wrapped it around Brick. He started to struggle in its rope,but I know there was no escape, my yoyo string was indestructible. I started slamming him into the building over and over again .I peered in to the rubble, and saw Brick laying in the rubble. His eyes popped open, and he came at me, full speed, with a sharp disk. One second he was in front of me, the next second he was beside me slicing me with his disk. I held my stomach and saw blood oozing from a cut.

"But...how?"I asked coughing up blood every few second. My vision was starting to get blurry but I refused to lay at the feet of the enemy.

" Over the past months, while you were getting lazy, we were training. " He replied with a sadistic smile,and from that smile I knew they weren't here to defeat us,but to kill us. I was thrown in to the ground,and soon afterward, so was Bubbles and Buttercup. They were pretty beaten up as well with blood oozing from everywhere. The Ruffs went into the sky and formed a energy ball and threw it at us. It won't destroy Townsville,but it will kill us. As the the ball came nearer to us, we were saved just in time. We were soon back at the professors. The professor, Ken, and Poochi looked at us with worry. There was also a mysterious girl standing by them, but before I can ask anything, I passed out. That was 2 years ago. We now live in a world where the RowdyRuffs are in charge, and it's all our fault.

**What do you think,rate review,and give some tips,to a you think I should continue,review.**


End file.
